The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device.
In line with the development of communications technologies, heterojunction field effect transistors (HFETs) may be used in an environment for transmitting high speed large capacity signals or an environment for home appliances or electric vehicles using high power. In HFETs, electrons having high concentrations may be induced to a heterojunction interface between semiconductor layers having different band gaps, exhibiting high electronic mobility, and thus, HFETs may be advantageously used as high power elements. In general, however, HFETs have normally-ON characteristics, causing a power consumption problem that negative power needs to be applied to turn HFETs off. Thus, research into an HFET having normally-OFF characteristics is requested in the art.